Season 2
The Second Season of Under the Dome, a science-fiction TV series based on a Stephen King novel of the same name, consists of thirteen episodes. It premiered on CBS on June 30, 2014 and concluded on September 22, 2014. Filming of Season 2 again took place in North Carolina, USA. Plot Summary "Heads Will Roll" As Barbie's fate lies in Big Jim's hands, the dome presents a new threat when it becomes magnetized. Meanwhile, Julia seeks out the help of a stranger to save the life of a mysterious girl. "Infestation" As the news of Angie's murder spreads, Rebecca warns Big Jim of a caterpillar infestation that could infect the town's remaining crops. "Force Majeure" As resources dwindle, Big Jim holds a census in order to forecast how long Chester's Mill can continue to exist under the dome, while chaos ensues when a rainstorm turns into acid rain. "Revelation" As conditions in Chester's Mill worsen, Big Jim and Rebecca consider resorting to population control, which drives a wedge between Barbie and Julia. Meanwhile, clues to Melanie's past and her connection to the Dome are revealed. "Reconciliation" Julia takes over as leader of Chester's Mill after the town becomes divided in the wake of Big Jim and Rebecca's plans for population control. Meanwhile, Joe and Norrie help Melanie search for more clues about her identity at the Dome wall. "In the Dark" When Barbie and Sam set out to investigate a mysterious tunnel, a cave-in severs their path back to Chester's Mill. Meanwhile, Julia and Big Jim face off in a struggle for power as a dust storm rages in the town. "Going Home" When Barbie descends into the unknown abyss in the mysterious tunnel to look for Sam, he discovers a world that is familiar but filled with unanswered questions. "Awakening" When Barbie enlists his father’s help to reach out to Julia, he realizes that Don may know more about The Dome than he is letting on. Meanwhile, Big Jim appoints himself sheriff of Chester's Mill. "The Red Door" When Barbie is apprehended by a group of mysterious men, he is relentlessly interrogated about his connection to the Dome. Meanwhile, Big Jim makes a deal that could seal the fate of the residents of Chester's Mill forever. "The Fall" Big Jim finally learns the shocking truth about what really happened to his wife, Pauline, when they are reunited. Meanwhile, climate change poses a new threat to Chester's Mill. "Black Ice" When temperatures begin to plunge, Sam and Rebecca spring into action to try to save the residents of Chester's Mill. Meanwhile, Barbie risks his own life in order to save Julia after a terrible accident. "Turn" When a new threat from the Dome intensifies, the residents of Chester's Mill find themselves at risk of being crushed to death. Meanwhile, Melanie's health continues to deteriorate as the fate of the egg remains unknown. "Go Now" A potential exit from the Dome is revealed just as the walls begin closing in on those trapped in Chester's Mill. Episodes Cast Main Cast Guest Stars Recurring Co-Stars Deaths *Dale's Mother *Linda Esquivel *Angie McAlister *Wendell *Philip "Phil" Bushey *Beth Tilden *Lyle Chumley *Tom Tilden *Pauline Rennie *Rebecca Pine *Andrea Grinnell *At least two unnamed Chester's Mill citizens. Trivia *The intro narration is taken over by Dale "Barbie" Barbara this season. *This season has the least death count out of three aired seasons. *Mike Vogel during Comic-Con revealed that this season theme was divide. **This is shown through couple of ways: people being divided about the Domes will, the leadership over Chester's Mill and the means of survival. *This season had a big focus on peoples survival with limited resources. Category:Season 2 Category:Seasons